The Real lives
by Li3s 0f g0d
Summary: complete random fanfic with a crossover of bleach, naruto and many more but those are the main two...it is complete and total insanity..made by me and OtakuRukia......


Disclaimer: whatever we depict in this fanfic we do not own or take responsibility of creating!!

Chapter 1: News Reporters in American Idol!

Picture made by Rukia. Music notes made by Baka Naruto.

Naruto: Teme, you know I could so lay you flat on your face.

Rukia: Dobe! I would so go total shinigami on your ass!

Naruto: Hey! Only Sasuke can call me dobe blushes from embarrassment at what said

Rukia: Are You two lovers? sings Naruto and Sasuke sitting in a tree, k-i-ss-i-n-g!

Naruto: Teme! I'm gonna….well actually Kyuubi might want to.

Rukia: Oh! Did I touch a nerve, steps out of gigai and into shinigami form

Naruto: starts laughing Kyuubi says you should go back into that gigai so she doesn't have to look at your uglier face as a shinigami.

Rukia: No one has to because they shouldn't see me anyway. You should see your mom after what I made Ichigo do to her.

Naruto: Kyuubi says that at least her mom wasn't the village town whore.

Rukia: Shirayuki says that atleast her mom wasn't the les that totally made out with the town whore for $10.

Naruto: Oo….kyuubi…. hides behind Rukia get her out of me, she's scaring me!

Rukia:takes red glove and forces Kyuubi out

Kyuubi: You damn ice bitch!

Naruto: hold Kyuubi back

Kyuubi: let me go I'm gonna chop off all the bunnies heads, cook them, and then feed it to all the foxes. I'm sure they'll love it, just like your mom!

Naruto: sighs

Rukia and Shirayuki: both lose it SODE NO SHIRAYUKI!! hell freezes over

Shirayuki: atleast her mom wasn't diagnosed positive for VD!

Rukia: you bastard chops off 6 of 9 tails

Kyuubi: sighs and grows tails back Ne, Naruto wouldn't you think that that's a good look for hell.

Naruto: nods Kyuu-nee is very nice and you always give compliments unlike Rukia-chan she always glares grins

Rukia: That's just who I am evil grin love me or hate me

Naruto and Kyuubi: both sing rest of song by Lady Sovereign both get awards and win American Idol Cool!

Rukia: Puts on sickingly sweet smile are you two chums done daydreaming? sings life is like a boat and gets $10 grand plus a whole chain of bunny stores and a years supply of juice plus super secret stash

Naruto and Kyuubi: eye twitch

Kyuubi: I bet it was out of pity

Sasuke: comes out of no where and glomps Naruto

Rukia: Your mom liked it last night.

Shirayuki: seduces Sasuke and pulls him off of Naruto Naruto back off because I and he are like this

Ichigo: This is so better than Don Kanojii's show thinks…I'm so glad we divorced a month ago commercial begins commercial ends

Now back to the totally gay Naruto and Bleach crossover!! news reporter comes out of bushes and into view of camera Will Sasuke betray or betroth Naruto? How will Kyuubi React? How is Rukia so hot?! Will I ever stop talking? Aghh, just in, bunnies are ransacking all the carrots and foxes are so totally whipped.

Kyuubi: Also this just in appears on t.v screen all dressed up Rukia has just been announced as the most hated person by bunnies and foxes. Also, may Naruto's and Sasuke's love conquer all!!!!

Sasuke: gives ice glare at shirayuki with shairingan activated you bastard!! If you ever come between me and dobe, I'll kill you! runs back to naruto in slow mo

Naruto: glomps Sasuke and starts crying

Kyuubi: tears that…..was….so beautiful!!! cries even harder now

Ichigo: storms in with Inuyasha hand in hand You fuckin' bastards. How come you didn't invite us?

Rukia: glares at Ichigo you two-timing brat! I thought we had something special!

Ichigo: Yeah but ...ughh…he has a giant ass sword like mine and he has cookies!

Inuyasha: come to the dark side Rukia, you are too pure….plus they have free food and gift bags

Rukia: Never, you, you half-demon. You killed my father!

Inuyasha: No! I am your mother!

Rukia: falls into really big black hole TV channel randomly changes to baseball channel as rukia falls Going, going, gone! echo

Ichigo: Finally we are rid of her! Now you and I can be alone glomps Inuyasha

Naruto and Sasuke: Naruto sitting on Sasuke's lap booo! Get a room!

Rukia: falls on top of Kagome who glomps her

Kagome: Come on Rukia, we don't need them

Rukia: Never, never, never I won't give into your evil temptations

Kagome: But I have…..protection and ..uhh… a shiny crystal shard thingy

Rukia: marvels at shiny thingy you brilliant bitch!

Naruto: Yay! Rukia is now one of us...huh…where's kyuubi?

Sasuke: she went somewhere with Kirara

Naruto: how cute

Sasuke: not as cute as you slight blush

Naruto: smiles and blushes you're so sweet!

Sasuke: TIME FOR A TRIP TO THE HOT SPRINGS!!!!

Naruto: S-Sasuke! thinks… that was kind of random

Sasuke: come on koi(love) does transportation jutsu on everyone to the hot springs comes up behind naruto and glomps but it turns out to be inuyasha

Naruto: Sasuke's cheating on me! cries

Kyuubi: comes up behind Sasuke, eyes filled with blood lust cracks knuckles you're dead Uchiha

Sasuke: gets beaten to a pulp WTF!! Is was a fricken misunderstanding

Naruto: stops crying …oh….

Kyuubi: nervous laugh……oops….

Inuyasha: thinks…damn he was hot!

Ichigo: Inuyasha you two-timing dog! takes out Zangetsu

Inuyasha: turns into full-fledge demon oh yeah! Well I saw you making sweet love with Kakashi!

Naruto and Sasuke: looks at kakashi in disbelief

Kakashi: looking at sky whistling

Zangetsu: No you are both wrong because it was I who had sex with Ichigo!

both gasp disbelievingly

Kakashi: thinks… he really must be sore in the morning

Inuyasha: Ichigo, you aren't the guy I married, you changed!

Naruto: See I told you guys could marry guys!

Sasuke: In California! No you don't get started on the marriage we had an agreement remember

Naruto: sticks out tongue

Ichigo: Zangetsu, how could you tell?

Renji: No, no. That can't be right! Because Ichigo and I were doing that at the shrine of Penitence.

Dr. Phil: Now none of you are wrong or right! Can't we all just get along! goes in corner and cries.

Unison: Piss off!

Shippou: jumps out of nowhere Hey guys I got news! I'm pregnant and I just saved a ton of money on my car insurance by switching to Afflaic.

Fez: attacks Shippou you son of a bitch!! You ate my candy and you have my child!

Shippou: first of all I'm a kitsune!..

Kyuubi: reminds me of myself at that young age, but with more tails, and not being male…tear drop

Tsunade: sweat drop

Shippou: Also, I don't know who the hell you are dude!

Maury: appears and sighs bored Now I have to say if shippou is Fez's bitch. Damn, this is not how I want to spend my day!

Naruto: fine than! GET OUT!! tosses Maury out and takes results puts on glasses The results are in! crowd cheers shippou what will you do if it is Fez's child.

Shippou: I'll move back to him his homeland. The beautiful island of …

Sasuke: Fez …you are not the father!

Shippou: starts to cry and runs backstage

Naruto: Shippou…we can help you find the father

Shippou: No, I know! It's Hatake Kakashi!

everyone gasps

Kakashi: thinks…damn!

Naruto and Sasuke: go to see Dr. Phil but hears that he died in Scary Movie 4 they both head back to hot springs to see Zangetsu. Renji, Unison, and Ichigo in a fight

Naruto: See Sasuke we really are the perfect couple!

Sasuke: kisses Naruto on the lips what I tell you would happen if you said cute stuff

Naruto: yeah I remember….so….

Naruto and Sasuke: go to sneak off into room but all of a sudden Sakura appears out of nowhere and tackles Sasuke

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!! Come on you bad boy lets go do something together.

Sasuke: takes out katana and kills Sakura

Naruto: aww..how come you get all the fun!

Sasuke: well there's four guys making a fuss over there.

Both: smiles and transform into ANBU form and heads over to the Zangetsu. Renji, Unison, and Ichigo naruto has a pure white katana while sasuke has a pitch black katana

Naruto: Whatever happened to Rukia

Sasuke: Who cares lets have some fun

Zangetsu. Renji, Unison, and Ichigo: all stop and stare frightened at Naruto and Sasuke

Naruto and Sasuke: both smile evilly at everyone

TV Announcer dude: What happened to Rukia? Let's find out! secret camera find and Rukia and Kagome in secret room

Rukia: No Kagome, wait!

Kagome: stops jumping on top of Rukia

Rukia: I…I have a confession to make

Kagome: What my soul reaper sex kitten!

everyone reading this fanfic…this is your cue for a sweat drop

Rukia: I…I…have sold away my little Kuchiki chibis to good will

Kagome: No! You Baka (idiot)! shoots arrow and pins rukia to an identical look alike of sacred tree But I want out chibi and retarded children to be ours, do you remember who bought them off you

Rukia: still high from circle yeah…a guy named Peter…Peter Cottontail…hoppin down the bunny trail…hippity hoppity Easter's on its way!

Kakashi and a dead Sakura: pop out of nowhere and start dancing to Rukia songs

everyone comes to where Kagome and Rukia are and sweat drop at sight of Kakashi and Sakura dancing

Sasuke: you're...

Naruto: presses button that makes a beeping sound we have children here points at Shippou

Sasuke: buts he's pregnant

Naruto: good point throws beeper out of window…continue

Sasuke: thank you! clears throat you're fucking kiddin me. I thought I killed her…I'm cursed!!!

Naruto: you know what will make everyone happier … Special brownies!!

Ichigo: you mean special

Sasuke: the one and only

Renji: sweet everyone takes one

Naruto: hey sasuke got anymore of that special ingredient

Sasuke: you bet….takes out package chocolate super lax

Naruto and Sasuke: laugh like maniacs

dramatic close up shot of everyone's painful faces everyone except Naruto, Sasuke, Rukia, Kyuubi, Ichigo and Kakashi run to bathroom

Kakashi: a ninja must see through deception….

Naruto: you like saying that don't you

Kakashi: nods

everyone sweat drop

Naruto: lets Rukia off of tree when everyone is in the bathroom

Sasuke: ok now we need something for a more serious prank. So…let's thinks

10 minutes later Naruto, Sasuke, Kyuubi, Ichigo, and kakashi in circle

Naruto: Oh yeah! I'm thinking all right…I think…. I think

Sasuke: damn you look even hotter when you think

Kyuubi: hahahahaha……chocolate. Chocolate…no toast! I want toast!! starts crying one of you 5 give me some toast you 4 sons of 4 bitches and that 1 bitch from another bitch!!

Rukia: Damn, my hands are so huge! makes fists in air I am…the greatest!!

Ichigo: ok champ gets punched in the face and out of chair by rukia

Kakashi: starts making funny faces at Sasuke Hey I wonder if I have a mouth beneath this mask

Ichigo: gets back up on chair ok so there's this car…and it runs on water man! everyone throws garbage at him

Naruto and Sasuke: launch themselves at each other and start to make out

Kyuubi: Hey no making out in the circle. This rule was set for Ichigo and Rukia but it applies to you two too!

Ichigo and Rukia: both sniff in boredom let's ditch this place! both go to bar, god knows where

Rukia: downs 20 shot and goes into laughing fit

Ichigo: Rukia this is so unlike you mentally gropes her

Rukia: pulls Ichigo in and kisses him all over

Ichigo: orders for 20 more shots while other hand is on Rukia's waist

5 minutes later

both buttoning shirts back up

Rukia: suddenly starts to cry

Ichigo: You know the rule Rukia…you cry, you buy

Rukia: slaps Ichigo's hand really hard

Ichigo: thinks…where did I go wrong with having sex with dead girls?

Rukia: kisses Ichigo all over again

Ichigo: again!

Rukia: yes please!!

Ichigo:………….ok I'm cool with that!

10 minutes later both jump out of closet buttoning up shirts again

Ichigo: Rukia we've got to go home, so, no more drinks!

Rukia: b-b-but Chappy said he would give me the key to candy-land!

Ichigo: you dope…candy-land is a board game, and Chappy isn't real gets prepared to have sex with Rukia again but she moves away

Rukia: what are you doing?

Ichigo:….drunk….break

Rukia: punches Ichigo in the face get bent!

Ichigo: what all because I told you the truth

Rukia: begins crying again but suddenly stops I guess it all began when I was in the academy... I mean that's when a girl really defines herself…

Ichigo: Rukia..

Rukia: continues babbling on and on about past

Ichigo: Rukia…

Rukia: still talking

Ichigo: RUKIA!!!

Rukia: stops talking what is it?

Ichigo: One. I don't care. Two, you are a stone cold fox

Naruto and Kyuubi somehow appear behind Ichigo giving death glare than freezes hell over again WHAT!!??

Sasuke: Naru-chan. don't kill them, they are a vital part in this fanfic...also…one's already dead.

Naruto: shrugs Sasu-chan! I love you! glomps Sasuke

Sasuke: blinks at naruto 30 seconds later I'm not saying it back!!

Naruto:……say it! gets ready to kick sasuke in the chin

Sasuke: Naruto, if you're going to kick me in the chin, than this relationship is going to have serious problems!

Naruto…….fine……kicks Sasuke in the knee

Sasuke: Damnit Dobe!

Naruto: Teme!

Naruto and Sasuke: take out light sabers and have a battle

Kyuubi: I bet 20 bucks on the boy…… and I mean Sasuke

Tsunade: You're on… come on Naruto kick his ass!!! takes another drink

Urahura: sings Dearest on Karaoke ((A/N…wow that was a random transition))

Yoruichi: back up dances to Urahura with emo ((A/N in tribute to one of my friends)) interpretive dance moves

Ichigo and Rukia: forget that squalling and watch gambling ahead of them

Rukia: watches words of what they're doing fly over head wows….look at them go

Ichigo: walks up to group of hollows and arrancar all soon starts betting and playing poker when world will end and who is the father of Anna Nicole Smith's child. I fold…you see I wanted to say something funny to them but all I could think of was black jokes

Black hollow: please….tell me these black jokes of yours

back to light saber battles

Naruto: Yippee! I win!! looks triumphantly down at beaten Sasuke

Tsunade: Muhahahhakukukuku ... I actually won!!

Kyuubi: glares at Sasuke be lucky you're dating my kit!!

Sasuke: gulps

Tsunade: goes over with Ichigo, hollows, and arrancars who are now being arrested Please sir it's not what it looks like..thinks…if they don't let go soon, they're dead!! They have no right to treat the Godaime like this!!

Naruto: Tsunade you're not even wearing pants that's why you're getting arrested.

Tsunade: looks down haha….yeah I'm not because I'm the same age of all of you

Sasuke: that's right we'll all 15

Naruto: 8looks in mirror to confirm age but instead see a black head what a perfect time to get a black head

Black hollow: looks at naruto

Naruto: oh…sorry I didn't mean you

Black hollow: thumbs up

Sasuke: Naruto I love how open minded you are

Naruto and Sasuke: start making out

Tsunade: wow…I didn't even know Naruto even knew how to do that!

Kyuubi: I taught him everything he knows

Tsunade: sweat drop…um… thinks…I can't tell her

now back to Rukia and other people…man...I'm getting tired of typing!

Rukia: Officer there's been some mistake. Ichigo was uh….uhhh…only trying to protect me from that black hollow! fake but real looking tears stream down face

Officer: Now, now miss, don't worry your boyfriends is free to go. I will take care of O.J. Simpson here!

Naruto: Burn! falls of floor laughing Ichigo would never date Rukia I mean she likes bunnies and dreamstreet!

Rukia: Ichigo is that true?

Ichigo: Yeah...I'm sorry but I can't be seen with someone who likes them.

Rukia: goes off with Britney Spears

Ichigo: tears well up in eyes romantic lights shine on Ichigo begins to sing My Heart will go on

Ishida: joins in by end of song both are making out wait Ichigo! I can't be seen making out with a shinigami! It's totally against my religion

Ichigo:…eh, we're all going to hell sings mama on stage

Naruto and Sasuke: kicks Ichigo and Ishida off stage

Naruto: One you can't sing, two this is so Sasuke's song

Sasuke: he's damn right!! starts singing where Ichigo and Ishida left off so raise you glass high somehow has a shot of vodka (coughnarutocough) and raises it high for tomorrow we die and return from the ashes you fall! fangirls appear out of nowhere and surround Sasuke

Naruto: vein pops in head get the hell away from him you bitches!!! goes on a rampage throwing vodka and toast at Fangirls fangirls run away

Kyuubi: AHHH!! MY TOAST!!! QUICK WE NEED MEDIC NINS STAT!!!! kneels down close to toast and cries shh…it'll be all right. You'll make it, be strong. Don't leave me all alone after all we've been trough together! has memory flashback of her and toast. Happy music plays in background as kyuubi and toast are running towards each other in slow mo in a meadow of flowers

Naruto: isn't that a sponge she's holding

Sasuke: nods that's it we're cutting her off from the stash

T.V. reporter: This just in… sponge-bob square-pants has just filed a restraining order on Kyuubi-no-Kitsune. Also, in less important news, DNA test have proved that Anna Nicole's baby was in fact fathered by aliens. She really has been around the world bob, around the world

Rukia and Ichigo: sings memories in the rain and needless to say spent the night in his closet but rukia stopped him

flashback

Rukia: No Ichigo, I don't feel like fooling around…actually…I feel like talking

Ichigo: sure I'll try anything once

Rukia: begins talking about emotional crap

Ichigo: thinks…I should go get myself a cape...No...A cape with jet packs in them. I wonder if Orihime and Ishida got to second base yet. I wonder if Rukia will ever be molested by Michael Jackson…na who am I kidding. No...I got it! Rukia and orihime naked and mud-wrestling. Now that would be hot!!

Rukia: kicks Ichigo in face you aren't even listening you dill hole. You better not be thinking about Orihime, We have a relationship got that! You are so inconsiderate of my feelings! I'm starting to wonder if this is going to work out! I mean I want a house filled with bunnies! Everywhere!!

Naruto: Ichigo…are you having girl problems?

Sasuke: than we have someone for you to meet. I think you too will really get along Itachi walks in

Naruto: Ichigo, Itachi, Itachi, Ichigo

Itachi: Sasuke, Naruto?

Sasuke: Naruto!

Naruto: Sasuke!

Itachi: Itachi smiles

Naruto and Sasuke fall down to floor anime style

T.V. Reporter: comes out of nowhere and scares the shit out of Naruto

Naruto: stop fucking doing that!! kills reporter

Tsunade: good job naruto now we have no one to announce something when we actually have something that is not random. Now how we going to say random stuff! You just ruined the Fanfic!!

Naruto: thinks pulls on a suit fine than I'll be the reporter now

Kyuubi: oh no you don't kit! If I remember correctly I was the guest-star reporter earlier in this chapter points to section

Tsunade: no he did it so he's the reporter!

Kyuubi: No I am!

Tsunade: Bitch

Kyuubi: Fuggly Slut

Itachi: Girl fight let's get it on!

Sasuke: well what do you know Itachi is strait

Naruto: sitting on Sasuke's lap nods I always though that he was the gayest of us all.

Itachi: I'm bi thank you!

Naruto: well that's got to suck!!

Sasuke: What are you my snow white queen

Naruto: brings Sasuke into back room and sings snow white queen while giving him a lap dance

Naruto and Sasuke: both come out of room buttoning up shirts look down to see itachi on floor

Itachi: withering on floor in pain due to Kyuubi and Tsunade beating him up

Naruto: sighs that's what happens when you get on the bad side of two women with super-human strength

Sasuke: sighs I am not related to him, he's just some stranger I meet at an 8 stand, going into a suicide booth. I was just being a friendly neighbor and saving his life

Naruto: hugs Sasuke sympathetically

Rukia: looking at script Ne, who the hell are theses people? eyes go wide as she sees what she is supposed to do next I'm going to do what?! With who?! When?! faints anime style

Shirayuki: sighs these people really have no lives! This is a disgrace to us, we would never! hands get stuffed with cookies and Trojans

Rukia: Hey naruto when you are done romanticizing with Sasuke it says here that you will die in seven days!

Naruto: really looks at script I never knew I watched the ring

Shirayuki: You won't live to see the end of this fanfic! And than Sasuke will be all mine laughs evilly

Sasuke: in you're dreams weirdo, naruto and mine love is forever!!

Ichigo: it's time for takes mike Survivor: Gay ninja, Soul Reaper Edition! The first round is the preliminary round: you must…go on a date with Jerry Springer!

Rukia: Squee!!

Shirayuki: do we have to bring him back dead or alive?

Ichigo: You choose.

Rukia: turns on T.V. Go! Deigo, go!

Shirayuki: sweat drop why couldn't I be the zanpaktou of someone who is cold-hearted and inhuman like….Jackie from That 70's show

Rukia: eye twitch You bastard! How could you leave me! I thought what we had was special

Naruto: You say that a lot huh Rukia? Anyway… thought that Jackie was Karl's… I think… anyway what do I have to do..looks as script drops script oh hell no!!...I'll be in my trailer! goes to trailer

inside Trailer

Naruto: sorry I was late…I was getting Pizza opens Pizza Box

Hyde: Man…are you kiddin me like pizza is…gets pizza in the face...is that sausage…my god you cunning bastard! takes pizza

Kelso: dude…did you head, monkeys got sent to space!

Fez: were they in diapers

Kelso….no, but I think that because of this it shows I can clearly become an astronaut

Hyde: more like an astro-nut keeps eating pizza man I love you Naruto

outside of trailer

Sasuke: ear twitch eyes brows scrunch as gets a bad vibe from the trailer

Kyuubi: oh no, not that look, it even gives me the creeps

Sasuke: walks slowly to trailer and opens it to see Hyde eating pizza light bulb clicks man this is thing is annoying takes light bulb above head and smashes it to the ground NA…RU…TO!!!

Naruto: laughs nervously hey, hey guess what I can feel all the molecules in my body

Sasuke: kicks Hyde, Kelso, and Fez out you're no longer in this Fanfic!! You guys are on notice!!

everyone gasps than goes back in trailer for a circle 30 minutes later, 5 circles and 10 pizza's later

Sasuke: man this is getting old…the circle sucks…yeah that's right I said it

Ichigo: this stuff must be from California! Wow we do the same thing every day…eat, sleep, T.V. This isn't a trailer it's a nursing home!

Rukia: Yeah and we only have we months left until…wait we aren't in high school so we don't graduate…what is high school anyway?

Ichigo: A Penitentiary, the apocalyptical sayings, death of all humanity and we go into the black abyss known as hell

everyone stares at Ichigo8

Rukia: you are one emo kid, you know that Ichigo?

Ichigo: tries to resist going out in the rain an cut self sweat visible on face I don't know what you're talking about

Rukia: I think there's something you're not telling us Kurosaki-kun

Random dude: need a moment

Ichigo: stuffs snickers in mouth

Rukia: where were you on the day of today between the hours of then and now

Ichigo: Damn you snicker! You said they would shut-up!

Snickers: what are you looking at me for! That's trix! Besides snickers can't talk right now for snickers is being digested

Sasuke: Is he talking in third person?

Naruto: nods

Ichigo: stands up Never! You will never catch me copper!

Police: stand by watching hmm, Jeff, that lad or the donut?

Ichigo: steals last donut

Rukia: Stop...in the name of love (insert name here) before you break my heart!

Naruto: blinks hey I say thank you to the emo kids. Without them we wouldn't be sane. They're the only thing that keeps us a safe distance away from the line of existence!! So I say thank you emo kids!!

everyone stares at

Officer: take him away

Naruto: What, no you can't! I have rights. This is because I have Kyuubi in me right!

Kyuubi: sorry kit! Remember I'm out now

Naruto: glares at kyuubi than stuff her in closet with kirara Stay in there and shut-up gives death glare that causes world to go into ice age

scratch appears out of no where with an acorn

Naruto: and that's my acorn takes acorn

Dr. Phil: comes back to life that anger and insanity within is the result of a deprived childhood.

Ichigo: Shut the hell up! Why aren't you dead!

Dr. Phil: because I'm the savior of the broken, the beaten and the damned!

My Chem: comes out of no where that's plagiarism…I think

Ichigo: exercises Dr. Phil children ghosts who were cowering are now cheering for Ichigo

Rukia: walks up to Ichigo Will you defeat them, your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made. Because one day I'll leave you, a phantom, to lead you in the summer, to join the black parade ((somehow this has become a love song))

Shirayuki: get a room!!

My Chem: or better yet stop Plagiarizing!!...we think!!

Naruto: sighs were did we go in this Fanfic

Sasuke: you mean where did I go! Anyway I guess this symbolizes the end of chapter 1

Kyuubi: in T.V. reporter uniform Will My Chemical Romance sue Rukia? Will Dr. Phil come back from the dead again? Will Naruto actually die in seven days little chibi naruto head appears at bottom of screen…"I thought I told you to say in that closet and shut-up" and will I ever be finished being draws by the person who is writing what I'm saying right now! Find out…..next time!!

…

…

…

…

CUT!! Awesome job everyone!!

Naruto: Hey who's up from ramen!

Sasuke: Dobe! Come on let's go

Kyuubi: goes to dressing room thinking of ways to kill the writers

Rukia: glares at everyone than walks away to dressing room thinking same thing as Kyuubi?

Writers: gulp

Ichigo: scowls

Dr. Phil: We have a lot of negate….

Everyone: SHUT UP!!! everyone kills Dr. Phil


End file.
